


Not Going to Quit, Not Now, Not When We're This Close

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Get Out of the Fridge [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan get reliable intelligence on their missing loved ones. At least one of said loved ones is having a few thoughts completely unrelated to survival. And making a wise choice.





	

Obi-Wan coaxed Anakin to go shower once they had eaten, and used that time to check in with Yoda. 

"Master Yoda? I have found Anakin, and it is not all as it seemed at first."

"Anakin, is it, not Vader?"

"It may have been half and half when I arrived, Master. While I am certain I have pushed the Sith influence out of him, I believe it best if I remain with my former padawan rather than reveal your location. Just to be on the safe side."

He heard Yoda make the thoughtful noise. "Do as you must, you should. Do as you wish, you shall. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan didn't have time to consider that phrasing before he heard the door of the 'fresher open and he cut his comm off.

Anakin had gathered up the leggings and robe he used on the so-rare occasions he was actually able to spend even part of a night with the woman that was his world on his way into the 'fresher, and came back out in those. 

Breathing the humid air of the 'fresher had engendered a vicious coughing fit, but he felt much better for it -- and better than that from having the ash and vog off his skin and away from him. The robes were going to have to wait for a cleaner before he touched them again, and he hadn't felt like putting on that much clothing, anyway. He glanced at the comm in Obi-Wan's hand, and cocked his head slightly. 

"Checking in," Obi-Wan said. "What steps do we take next, my friend? Investigate the Chancellor's quarters, assuming the security lockdown on them can be bypassed, or make our way to my friend Bail?"

"Let's see how the second goes, and from there, try the first?" Anakin replied, entire worlds calmer now that he knew Ahsoka had been there. She would never let his Angel, or the baby, be hurt -- but she wasn't a healer, and he'd Seen Padmé dying in childbirth, the thing that killed so many women. Ahsoka wasn't a healer, could she -- 

"Anakin, focus," Obi-Wan called to him, before sliding a hand under Anakin's elbow. "We'll find out what your lady did, as it is seeming more likely, now I know she was pregnant, that she's done this on her own."

He reached up and ran a hand over his beard, feeling it was getting quite unruly… and realizing that he could improve his chances of evasion if he shaved it off.

He really didn't want to, though, and would rely on the hood of his nondescript cloak instead.

Anakin took a breath, leaning into the hand on his elbow, his Master's voice soothing, steadying, not making him at all on edge. Obi-Wan was right... and then that easy, steady 'your lady' really registered, and he studied Obi-Wan's face. "That she's pregnant is the only part that really surprised you, wasn't it?" 

"Why, yes, it was," Obi-Wan said in turn. "I had been doing my best to give you time to decide when I should know, and endeavoring to keep the Council in the dark. You made that difficult at times, mind you, but I managed." He drew his hand back then. "Perhaps instead of strolling along to the Senator's apartment, you could invite him to meet you?"

"...sometimes I think I understand you less now than I did when I was ten," Anakin admitted at that impossible statement, shaking his head slightly. His Master had known all along, and not -- He took a slow breath, forcing the things he'd learned as a child away, making himself focus on now. "That would make sense. Not here, obviously, but... there's a lounge three floors down and a quarter-klick east." 

"Much easier for us to reach; they cleared this area that day, arresting people who were later let go, once … once the Chancellor had been killed." He still didn't like that he'd compromised his concept of honor for the greater good. "Bail was one of her closest allies. He spoke well of her, actually."

Anakin frowned, moving closer to Obi-Wan for a moment to rest his hand against his back, something in that ripple of his presence unsettling and pained. "She speaks well of him, too, even if she thinks he ought to carry a blaster. 

"I'll be right back, if we're leaving the apartment I've got to actually get dressed." 

"Contact him first; he may not be available right away," Obi-Wan said, to delay Anakin leaving him. It was true; the Senate was probably in constant session, and to be honest, Obi-Wan was uncertain about the time.

Anakin nodded, staying where he was. Obi-Wan was right, he very well might not be. And he didn't want to leave Obi-Wan anyway. "You'll have to tell me how to reach him, Master, since apparently you two are quite close?" 

"I've known Bail since I was a padawan and he was under-secretary to Senator Antilles," Obi-Wan told Anakin, a slight smile curving his lips in memory. "I've been a guest of his wife's a few times as well, so as far as politicians go, I would actually admit to being fond of them, yes.

"And I have his personal code; you using it may reassure him as it means you are with me," he finished before telling the code to Anakin. Once the comm was placed, then Obi-Wan would feel safer about the choices made so far.

They had the start of a plan, and they had each other.

+++

Rex was certain he was never going to get used to this. The 'this' in question was waking up with his commander snugged under his arm, head on his shoulder, his own hand either brushing a montral absently or curled around her shoulder holding her there.

She barely slept, but seemed to normally pick an hour or two just before he'd be waking, and then took two smaller naps as time allowed during the morning and afternoon. As Padmé had the other bed for herself and the twins, he and the Commander shared one. That had never been an issue on the past, on missions, when the exhausted padawan had dropped across his legs, or leaned back to back with him so both could sleep just a little on the Lartie. But in those cases, he'd always been in full armor, not just in his tactical blacks.

He'd seen her share berths with plenty of the men, usually when they were injured, either in body or spirit. It improved morale for any squad to manage to convince her to curl up in their corner of the ship, as everyone loved their 'little sister' who was also their commanding officer. It had been a good balance, in Rex's eyes, between her duty as a Jedi, and a chance for her to actually be the kid she was. The one time a shiney had made an inappropriate comment, his bunkmates had 'disciplined' him 

Closing in on her eighteenth name day, it was sometimes hard to see that kid in this hard-edged warrior. Still, Rex knew the boundaries, and would not be the one to break them, especially during this crisis. The last thing they needed, either of them, was to hurt their friendship when they were so dependent on keeping their rapport.

Since she was still asleep, unaware of having turned over to cuddle into his space, Rex closed his eyes and tried to get a little more rest himself, before their day had to begin. He really hoped that the Pantoran knew how lucky she was, if rumors were true about where Ahsoka Tano had found comfort from the war.

+++

Bail Organa didn't think he had ever, not even fighting the Military Creation Act, been as busy as he was now. He had seen so much infighting and backstabbing in recent days in the Senate, as power alliances shifted and broke. He'd personally managed to remove the Vice-Chancellor from office on the grounds of likely complicity in whatever dealings the Chancellor had been in.

They still didn't know the full details of that, but footage from security feeds had clearly shown the man to be dangerously powerful with the Force. That alone had been enough to throw all of his legislation under suspicion; Force users were subject to certain restrictions if they pursued galactic politics. Palpatine had not been registered as Force capable at all.

Yet even with all he had on his plate, he grew very curious to find a message pending on his personal comm from a code he did not recognize. He waved off his assistants, sending them to their own apartments and lives, as he walked through his quarters. Once he was alone, he allowed the message to play, shocked to hear young Skywalker's voice requesting a meeting at a specific location.

How had he gotten… no, wait. If he had used the personal code, then Skywalker either had Padmé or Obi-Wan near at hand. Either would be a useful ally in the storm of events. He sent a quick text message, trusting his encryption on that best, agreeing to the place and detailing a time.

+++

Obi-Wan woke from his drowse in the corner of the couch, as Anakin's communicator beeped an incoming message. He hadn't meant to doze off again, but Anakin seemed to be sanest while being held and that had led to a quiet attempt at meditating with the younger man's head resting on his thigh, long body taking up most of the couch.

Anakin snapped awake at the sound of the comm and pulled it to him with the Force, not willing to leave the comfort of Obi-Wan's presence until he simply had to. He saw the sender's name and text-only, and shifted it to where he could show it to Obi-Wan as well.

"He has been busy if he's only just getting to us… and that's not much time," Obi-Wan said, frowning. "Tell him yes, and then we'll need to get moving, if you don't mind?"

Phrasing everything as requests was something he found himself doing, less to coddle and more as an apology for the impressions of himself as imperious and didactic at times in Anakin's mind. How he had absolutely loathed it when Qui-Gon would pull that on him!

Anakin nodded his agreement and typed back quickly, surprised at Obi-Wan's phrasing but grateful, too. He pressed his back and shoulders against his Master and brother, hard, then rolled up to actually go dress.

Obi-Wan went to the 'fresher, so he could attempt to better tame his beard and hair. A look in the mirror reminded him of Qui-Gon, yet again, because his Master had often let his facial hair get unruly on long missions.

/I miss you still, Master. I am trying,/ he thought to himself in reference to Anakin. Once he was cleaned up as best as he could manage, he went to wait near the door for Anakin.

Anakin came out shortly, back into -- basically -- the clothing he was best known in (he did keep a second set here), and he smiled at little at seeing that Obi-Wan had finally bothered cleaning up. "Okay," he said quietly, "let's go see your Senator."

"He's not my Senator," Obi-Wan retorted out of habit. How many times had Adi or Qui-Gon used that phrasing? Even before Bail had officially been one? He flipped his hood up to better hide his features, and left with the younger man to go to the meeting place.

Anakin snorted, rolled his eyes, and headed for the lounge.

+++

Bail was expecting Anakin Skywalker. While he had been surprised to be contacted, there had been information that the young Jedi was back on planet, gleaned from intel from the Fleet. That he had evaded the various troopers that had not yet been addressed in their execution of the Jedi was providential.

What he did not fully hope to see, despite knowing Anakin had gotten his comm from one of two likely people, was the man just behind and to the left of Skywalker. He moved swiftly to the two men, inclining his head to them both before gesturing to a more private spot for them to share within the lounge.

"It does my heart good to see you both," he said in a low voice. 

"It's good to see you, sir," Anakin answered, shifting to take his hand for a moment before he stepped out of the way to let Obi-Wan and Bail greet each other. The way the big man's face had lit, the relief and pleasure... well, that was something.

"Hello, Bail," Obi-Wan said, holding his hand out only to get dragged into a fierce hug.

"Oh no you don't, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I feared you dead; you'll cope with being hugged!"

The Jedi Master didn't get to do more than make a startled noise, enfolded in the larger man's arms for a long, long moment. When Bail let go, Obi-Wan looked vaguely startled, pleased, and embarrassed all in one.

For the first time in more than a ten-day, Anakin felt himself smile, watching that, and leaned back on one heel. It was good to know that his brother had someone that cared so much about him. He waited until the Senator's gaze returned to him, then asked, quiet but urgent, "Senator, do _you_ have any idea where Padmé is?"

Bail's eyes were stormy. "Not exactly." He moved so they could all sit. "I had honestly hoped you had gotten my code from her, Anakin. As that would mean she was safely returned. My people… they had reason to take note of the fact that Pantora's Senator has been conversing more heavily than usual with Corellia's Observing Senator. When I asked her about this, she urged me to be cautious and patient."

"You believe their communication concerned Padmé?" Obi-Wan questioned, curious at the connection… no, wait. If Ahsoka truly had gotten to her, then Pantora made sense.

Anakin slumped down into a chair, fear and panic both running through him again, but... Senator Organa did sound hopeful, and if Ahsoka would trust anyone, it was Riyo Chuchi. Corellia? Why Corellia?

...it was close, solid data links, and if they'd taken her in, nothing short of a full-scale invasion would reach her.

"I could ask Senator Chuchi to join us here, as she might be more willing to talk directly to the Jedi about this? She is one of the ardent supporters seeking to overturn the directive against you," Bail told them.

Bail was not asking just why and how Skywalker was known to have reached the planet recently… and was not showing any signs of a run in with the troopers, unlike Obi-Wan who wore it in something Bail only recognized because he had known him so long.

"If you would, please do," Anakin replied, instant and intent, hope daring to flicker in his chest. He knew her, he could talk to her...

"Of course." Bail tapped in a code and then typed out an invitation and location. It did not take very long before there was a reply. "She says she will join me," he told them once he had deciphered the particular script her message arrived in.

"I have a good feeling about this, Anakin. It seems highly likely that Ahsoka is involved," Obi-Wan reassured his former padawan.

Anakin nodded his relief... and then had to keep himself seated, keep from getting up and pacing - prowling, really -- and try to focus on the Senator in front of them. "How are things, in the Senate? It's been a little difficult getting trustworthy information," he said with a half-shrug that was the near-universal gesture of 'you know the HoloNet'.

"Difficult, to say the least. The fear of Separatist attacks have made determining the leadership of the troops a critical matter, yet they are adamant against direct oversight from the Fleet itself. Yet we are in a deadlock over how best to address the leadership of the Senate itself, when there has been a larger than usual amount of infighting.

"And surrounding all of that is the trial of getting to the bottom of just what happened to the Jedi, or by them should accusations bear out of an attempted coup." Bail's scoffing tone told them both what he thought of that.

Anakin shook his head, raking his fingers through his hair, before he reached for his Master. He remembered waking among the bodies, recognizing a few of the scattered pieces... //Should I tell him?// "What a _mess_."

//No, Anakin. Much as I hate to say it, an outside threat, or potential one, may be the only thing keeping the Republic from falling into more pieces than is safe to consider.// Obi-Wan half-hated being that manipulative, but it was the solution he was certain Adi would have chosen.

"I do hope, Bail, that you are remembering to sleep in all of that," Obi-Wan said, not wanting to think about the troops and what they had done.

//Maybe it _should_ ,// Anakin muttered across the link, his longstanding general antipathy towards so many Republic policies, actions, and leaders having been fanned to more of a flame than ever by realizing just how completely the Chancellor had manipulated him, manipulated what he thought and how he looked at things... Then he stared at his Master in blatant 'I cannot believe you just said that', his mouth quirking slightly. //But all right.//

"I believe, old friend, that I can safely say I am sleeping far more than you do in a crisis," Bail said with warmth and something that even Anakin could pick up as intimate.

Obi-Wan made a noise, neither agreeing nor dismissing it, and tipped his head. "And what news from your wife? If I know her, she is already gathering the pulse of the Core Worlds on their thoughts concerning the upheaval."

Anakin made a quietly amused noise at the perfectly accurate chiding of his Master, and made himself listen to what the Senator had to say of Alderaan's Queen's observations. Or at least, what of them she'd been able to gather. 

They had moved on to discussion of Mas Amedda's removal and detainment by the time the young Senator from Pantora joined them. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin felt her spike with trepidation, eyes lingering on Anakin a second too long before she managed to blank her expression.

"Master Jedi. Senator Organa." She sat near her political ally.

"Senator," Anakin said, her wary suspicion more comforting than almost anything else could be at the moment. If she was wary of him, rather than glad to see him as their previous encounters should have meant, she'd talked to Ahsoka since everything had happened. Thank the _Force_. 

He got up and moved quietly towards her, crouching down to bring his eyes level with hers, keeping back from his range of reaching her. "I'm _me_ again. Not the manipulated being my padawan must have told you of. Please... just tell me she's all right?" 

This was far more the Knight she remembered. When Ahsoka had warned her to not be in her quarters, trying to escape her pursuit, Riyo had seen the lightsaber wound and asked. And there was that possessive and title. Surely if he were still out to hurt Ahsoka, he wouldn't both claim her and call her what she had walked away from. Seeing Obi-Wan and Bail helped even more.

"The message that was passed to me implied Ahsoka was safe. I will not say healthy until I see her, as she was very injured before she parted ways from me. Rather quickly, I will add, as she was being hunted and only stopped to warn me of potential arrests."

"It seems our padawan was quite busy that day." Obi-Wan's tone was very dry.

" _Quite_ busy," Anakin agreed, though the idea of his padawan running and wounded set his teeth on edge. As though he didn't have enough reasons to hate what Sidious had done, his Snips had gotten hurt? Gotten hurt after she'd come back to him to help? 

(And he'd been the one to hurt her, part of him knew, from that she'd been in the Temple on that last, awful day.) 

"But you saw her, after -- that. She was alive then, and you've heard from her since then. She's -- well, she's got the Force, she'll be all right as long as she's still breathing. Eventually." 

"She is alive, in friendly territory, and has backup," Riyo confirmed. "I do not know when they will arrive here, but the message passed back was for haste."

"Because Padmé is with her?" Bail asked, keeping his voice quite low. Riyo glanced at him and nodded once, quickly. 

Padmé **was** with Ahsoka. 

The relief of _knowing_ it, not just thinking and hoping it, was powerful enough to rock him back onto his heels -- actually, it nearly knocked him flat onto his tail, but he could keep his balance under worse conditions than this. 

Bail looked at the pair of Jedi then. "There. Now we know. Which means Senator Chuchi and I must prep the Senate for her arrival. She has a way of hammering things home."

"With her being from Naboo," Obi-Wan began, stroking his beard, "I would think her denunciation of Palpatine, when she has been fighting his power grab for the last several months, will probably help your side immensely, Bail."

That was a thought, and Anakin hoped his Master was right. He wasn't certain of it, not when everything sounded so unsettled, but... the sooner she was back, the better, for certain. He got himself to his feet and moved back to sit next to his Master now that he knew the two most important women in his life (the only two that really mattered) were together. 

He hadn't had another vision, and... 

...none of his visions had shown him Ahsoka anywhere near his wife or child. Maybe that would be enough to turn it all.

Obi-Wan was wondering who the backup was, but Padmé had a substantial security force; maybe one of them had gone. He couldn't worry about such details though, not when he needed to be a consular, and help work through the politics with Bail and the young Pantoran. They'd learn soon enough.


End file.
